


The patriot

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV), The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Keller meets Andrew Larrick,( Lee Tergesen's character in The Americans) and deadly attraction forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The patriot

The guy at the bar with the blue eyes and the blond crew cut keeps eyeing him while suggestively drinking his beer. At one point he even licks the bottle. Time to pounce. Keller goes over and introduces himself, wolfish grin in place and muscles straining through a tight white t-shirt. Blond guy eats it up and says he wants a ride, hell yes he wants a ride. Right fucking now. His name is Andrew and he’s a regular. Keller smiles. This should be fun.

*

 

It’s a ride in the alley behind the bar, in a shabby and discreet part of town. Keller sucks Andrew and the blond man closes his eyes against the sensations coursing through him. Chris lets Andrew top him, it’s a rare occurrence but this one is special so he gets a go at it. It’s a rough, but satisfying fuck and they both climax pretty soon, while the music blares from the bar. Keller leaves, wiping his mouth and with Andrew’s number in his pocket. He sees a guy looking at him curiously as he leaves. What the fuck ever.

*

 

He’s in the middle of divorcing Bonnie and one night he gets bored and calls Andrew. They met at Chris’ place and after the fucking is done there’s a little time to get to know each other. Andrew’s a military guy, probably closeted. Chris files this information away should he need to use it. Andrew’s last name is Larrick and he’s not married. He was once, but it didn’t work out. She was a lesbian and her family very conservative. Their shared secret lives were not enough to make it work. Andrew seems tense, there’s things he’ll do that he can’t tell a casual lover about. Chris nods. He has plenty of dealings with Ronnie that he can’t discuss. Andrew speaks of killing someone and letting the blood flow out. He cloaks his murderous intentions in pretty words about defending his country. But like Keller, he’s a killer through and through. Chris likes that and blows him while humming the national anthem. Andrew comes like a fire hydrant. Good kink to have.

*

Andrew vanishes for weeks on end, and Chris supposes their little interlude is over. It wouldn’t be the first time that happened. Once night Chris gets a call from Andrew, who wants him to help with something clandestine. He can’t refuse something that intriguing. Turns out Andrew was being blackmailed by the KGB, and now he wants to kill some Russians for killing his army brothers. He only needs help with disposing of a body unfortunately. Keller happily obliges anyway.

*

 

How Andrew learned of his skill at making bodies disappear is not something he chooses to dwell on. After they’ve sunk the Russian spy in a lake, they fuck roughly on the seashore. Sand gets in their eyes and underwear but whatever. It’s a rush to have taken a life and Keller sympathizes as he lets Andrew take command. Lips and cocks work together even as they reach the biggest high of his life. He’s never felt better.  
He loses Andrew later. He finds out through an army contact that some Russians did him. Keller curses and swears to never forget that time on the beach. He lights a candle and prays that Andrew will find his way to heaven. Keller has a lot of living to do before he joins him. He plans to go back to the bar and score someone nice. Probably not someone with the same fire and spirit as Andrew but you never know. He has needs, even if he’s nursing a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Oz-prompt-a-thon 2014. Based on this prompt: Anyone else watching Lee's current work on The Americans? He plays Andrew Larrick, a violent, murderous Navy SEAL who's homosexuality has resulted in blackmail by the KGB. At one point on the show, a Russian spy catches Larrick having sex with some Random Dude in the alley behind a gay bar, and all I could think was, What if *Keller* had been in that bar? What if Random Dude *was* Keller? A scary crossover pairing of Keller/Larrick has some great possibilities.


End file.
